


BTS - Under the Covers (Jin x Min-seo)

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [113]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Contains: Fluff. Smut. Interrupted sex.As part of a series of short scenarios inspired by the prompt of failed erections/premature ejaculation/interrupted sex.Set shortly after ‘They Celebrate Valentine’s Day’Please consider following us on tumblr for our complete works including original art based on our fics: insfiringyou.tumblr.com
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Headcanon Masterlist [113]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237379
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	BTS - Under the Covers (Jin x Min-seo)

The duvet enveloped their bodies as he pushed inside her gently; its soft, quilted fabric shielding them from the room outside and subconsciously covering their modesty from the crib in the corner. Min-seo moaned lightly, lips parting beneath him as he tucked himself snuggly against her body. 

“Does that feel good?” He asked, his own groan of pleasure escaping a moment later when her fingers grazed his lower back, drawing him closer. 

“Mmm…” Biting her lip, she closed her eyes in pleasure as he rocked against her, sheathing himself in her warmth as they gasped together; his cock brushing her sensitive walls, burying himself to the hilt. It had been too long; her stitches taking time to heal along with the mental barrier of how painful this could be preventing them from trying sooner, but she seemed to be handling it well; her moans increasing with every thrust as he slowly built up speed, being careful to read her body language carefully and prepared to stop at the first sign of discomfort. 

Her sighs were interrupted by a series of low babbles which drew their attention to the corner of the room and, in unison, they turned to look; Jin stopping his motions at once and peering cautiously over the edge of the pink duvet. 

Min-seo brushed his cheek and smiled softly, the pads of her fingers connecting with the line of stubble he had let grow over the past few days. 

“It’s okay…” She whispered, running her hands along his shoulders and encouraging him to meet her gaze. “She’s just mumbling in her sleep.”

He looked once more to the crib and, seeing no movement, continued tentatively, sliding almost completely out before pushing back inside. Min-seo groaned, eyes scrunching shut in a move which made his heart stutter. 

“Am I being too hard?” His eyebrows furrowed deeply in concern. 

She shook her head vigorously and he saw at once he had misinterpreted the situation. “No, it’s okay.” Her grasp on his broad shoulders tightened as she dug her fingers in, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist and causing the bedding to fall from their entangled bodies. “Can you go any deeper?” She asked, voice trembling hopefully. 

He nodded, pushing against her and letting out an accompanying moan as his testacles slammed heavily against her backside, creating a delicious amount of friction. “Like this?” He breathed against her cheek, gritting his teeth in pleasure before moving to her chest. 

“That’s good…” She whined, mouth parting when his soft lips moved between her breasts, covering her skin in delightfully sucky kisses. 

A sharp noise from the corner interrupted them once more and Jin straightened up, moving his mouth away from the soft, swollen mounds of his wife’s breasts with a sigh. 

“She’ll go back to sleep in a minute.” Min-seo murmured, refusing to let go of her husband’s shoulders until Eun-ju’s cries turned into a series of loud wails and, reluctantly, she admitted defeat. 

“Maybe it’s too warm for her.” Jin suggested. He hesitated for a moment, part of him hoping that the baby would settle down on her own, before slipping out of his wife to crawl off the bed. He walked over to the thermostat in the corner of the room and began to fumble with the dial. Min-seo watched him as she slid slowly from the mattress, her body a little stiff from the sudden change in movement. She couldn’t help but grin at the sight; the outline of her husband’s erection outlined stiffly against the soft, floral pattern of the wallpaper as he bent down to read the numbers on the dial. 

“She’s probably hungry.” Min-seo explained. It seemed to her that more and more she grew to recognise the reasons behind her daughter’s cries and her breasts suddenly felt tender and sore as she reached down into the crib, drawing the blankets away from the small, writhing body within.

Her eyes met Jin’s apologetically, seeing he had managed to find the correct setting.

“I’m sorry…” He shrugged, moving back towards the bed. “This might be more comfortable for her. Does she need a feed?” 

He could not see from this angle what was happening, but the sour, pungent smell which filled the room a moment later told him Min-seo had unfastened the diaper from around the baby’s bottom. 

“Uh oh…” She exclaimed, letting out a small tut. It seemed her instinct, on this occasion, was not quite correct. 

Jin gave a small, sheepish grin. “Is it my turn to change her?” He asked. 

Min-seo turned to look at him, warm eyes roaming softly over his nude figure and letting out a giggle when she saw his body had not yet caught up with the change in situation. “It’s okay.” She laughed reassuringly. “I’ll do it.”

***


End file.
